


way to much work went into an undertale au (for the dream smp)

by M0TH_er



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale AU, dream smp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0TH_er/pseuds/M0TH_er
Summary: Tubbo was climbing Mt. smp in search of something. While most travelers took the long trip around the mountain to get to the towns on the other side, Tubbo thought it best that he scale the mountain. It would be quicker, but little did Tubbo know he would be in for the trip of a lifetime. (pun intended)++++++++++++++++++++This is an undertale au of all things I know I know. I changed the story heavily but the premise is still the same. I'm not even that into undertale. idk why I'm doing this. give it a shot. I know the summary is kinda crap but I'm putting more work than I should into this. I'm going  through the format of the whole pacifist route. Its way more work than I would like T-T
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Interlude

Long ago, there lived two countries, Fantasia and L’manburge.   
One day, a war broke out between them.   
The war raged on until they came to a stand still.   
Their god, sick of this war, trapped them underground with their powerful magic.   
*  
*  
*  
MT. SMP 

2020

Legend has it, those who climb the mountain never come down.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

What will you name the fallen child?

T U B B O 

-Really? Are you sure?

-YES

-Ok Tubbo, wake up.


	2. Wake Up

The climb up Mt.smp was a long one; Tubbo could feel his body tremble, he was so tired. He did not bring enough water for this trip. Instead of walking around the mountain like most travelers, Tubbo regrettably decided to climb his way to the top camp for the night and hike down the next morning. This was a mistake- Tubbo was tired, his legs ached, and he was almost out of water. He went through three of his bottles already; if Tubbo wasn’t careful he would blast through his last two. 

“This is taking way longer than I anticipated”, Tubbo said while he stopped to catch his breath. His breath came to a slow stand still, it was time to start moving again. Slowly, Tubbo continued his hike, he was more than halfway to the top. He was nearly there, all Tubbo could think of was his long deserved rest. All of a sudden, Tubbo was pulled from his thoughts as he tripped. Hands in front of him, he braced himself for the no doubt painful fall. 

But it never came. 

Tubbo continued to fall, his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, he closed his eyes and braced for impact. Tubbo crashed, everything hurt and he couldn’t move. Suddenly everything went blank. 

“HEY, WAKE UP!” a loud voice jolted Tubbo awake as he felt a slight nudge in his side.  
“Bloody moron’s probably dead already...maybe I won’t be so lonely then,” the voice mumbled out much more quietly this time. Tubbo groaned and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Oh, thank prime! You're not dead, congratulations!” That was a bit concerning, where was he and what was going on? Tubbo finally felt awake enough to try and look around. 

“Wha-? What's going on?” Tubbo asks, slightly confused. He can’t see who was speaking to him, and they won’t reply anymore.

“Hello?! Who was speaking earlier?” Confused and disoriented, Tubbo blindly calls out. 

“Look up,” the voice calls out. Hesitantly Tubbo lifts his head.

“Boo.” A ghostly figure looms above him. Tubbo screams. 

“Hey hey hey hey chill” the ghost reassured quickly, “I’m not gonna do nothin” slowly Tubbo caught his breath and his courage “ok? Are you a ghost? DO YOU KNOW WHERE I AM, WHAT HAPPENED AM I DEAD TOO?!” His voice was shaky and slightly garbled but clear enough to understand.   
“You’re not dead, you just fell down, calm down and get up ok? We gotta get you outta here. I’m Tommy by the way”, Tommy stuck out his hand so Tubbo Reached to grab it.

Even though he fully expected his hand to phase through Tubbo felt the others hand grip back. “My name is Tubbo, umm it's nice to meet you?” “Uh likewise” the two awkwardly shook hands until Tommy helped Tubbo up off of the floor. “Thanks,” Tubbo exclaimed as he briefly stretched before going to look for his backpack. 

“Look Tubbo, we need to get you out of here. The underground is no place for an outsider like you, everyone will eat you alive”, straight forward, nice. 

Gripping his backpack Tubbo looked up at Tommy, flashing the ghost boy a quick smile “I’m sure no one is that bad, let’s go! Lead the way Tommy!”. “Oh boy this is gonna be rough” Tommy mumbled to himself as he floated in front of Tubbo. 

Tommy led Tubbo to the end of the corridor and spoke, “Listen Tubbo I’m not sure if he’s going to be there but if you see a man in there, whatever you do, don’t trust him”. Tubbo nodded profusely as they went through onto the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hiiii, forgot some context from the last chapter um their god is the twitch prime god I just thought that was funny its really not that plot relevant hope that wasn't confusing. 
> 
> also Tommy as chara, I thought it was fitting.


	3. Schlatt the bastard

Tommy and Tubbo entered the next room. It was dark for the most part, except for a sliver of light that illuminated the center of the room. At first, no one was there; but as they progressed, someone stepped forward. A man? No, it couldn’t be a man- men don’t have horns.

Tommy groans, pushing his hands into his face, “UGH! I was starting to think the bastard wasn’t gonna show up!” Confused, Tubbo looked up at the ghost “Is that who you were talking about?” 

“Yes, just-! Just try and get around the slimy bastard,” Whoever this was, Tommy did not like them, but they had to proceed regardless. Tubbo pressed on, trying to make his way to the edge, but he could already feel a stern set of eyes on him. 

The man spoke, “Ah, a young traveler?” His voice was slick- almost smooth; a sweet talker for sure. He continued, “Did you fall down? You must have in order to end up here. The name’s Schlatt, perhaps you need a guide? I could help you get around, keep you safe.” 

“SAY NO” Tommy's face was grim, something was obviously wrong. Still only slightly concerned, Tubbo obliged. “Ah... no thank you sir! I have a great guide! I-I can- I can get through just fine on my own...” Tubbo’s voice was shaky, trying his best to sound reassuring enough to convince Schlatt that he was fine by himself. 

“A guide? Kid, I don’t see anyone with you.” Schlatt’s tone got colder as he continued, “ You must have hit your head pretty hard. Seein’ ghosts are ya?”

“Ah ha ha no sir” Tubbo starts in a panic, “I’m fine promise, if you would-”  
Schlatt cut him off “Guide you through the underground? I would be glad to!” Schlatts smirk grew wide, Tubbo gulped nervously-he needed a quick out before he got stuck in Schlatt’s greasy hands. “I was actually going to say that-if you would excuse me- I would like to leave now, sir” 

Tubbo was nervous- never had he felt so backed up against a wall more than he has right now. If he didn’t get away soon, Tubbo had a feeling he wouldn’t make it out alive. Tubbo turned to bolt for the other side of the room, hoping to get to the exit. A hand clasped down onto Tubbo's shoulder, “I don’t think you heard me, pal; you need a guide, don’t cha? Well, I’m gonna be that guide, you're the first outsider to fall down that Prime forsaken hole! I NEED YOUR SOUL KID OR I’M NEVER GETTIN’ OUTTA HERE!” Schlatt’s grip tightened as Tubbo struggled. Tubbo was trying so hard to get loose, his heart beat faster as he desperately squirmed. 

Schlatt just stood there, feet planted firmly as he looked at Tubbo with a blank stare, a devilish smirk gracing his lips and a low chuckle bubbles in his chest.   
*bonk*   
All of a sudden Schlatt’s grip loosens and Tubbo watches, surprised as his body falls limp onto the floor. 

Quickly Tubbo stumbled backwards towards the room's entrance. Tubbo feels a great chill go down is spine, a new person steps into the light. A soft smile is pulled across the strangers face putting Tubbo a bit at ease. 

"Wilbur?" Tommy quivered clearly even more startled now than he was before. Wilbur's smile stayed planted on his face as he spoke, "I'm terribly sorry, did that bastard hurt you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so Schlatt is flowey. you might be thinking Moth, why the hell would you do that now he has to be asriel. Well you see, I really don't. it will make much more sense later but there technically is no Asriel. its technically a spoiler but I have it mapped out. i also changed so much shit so work with me please.


	4. a country in ruins

Tommy floated from behind Tubbo to be in front of Wilbur, "Tubbo, Tubbo I need you to listen to me. Wilbur is a good man, I knew him once…" Tommy started to trail off, his features grew soft, almost like he was remembering an old friend. Then he snaps himself quickly out of it.

"Anyways, if he asks you to follow, do it, Tubbo trust me." Tommy's voice was sure and strong. 

Tubbo looked up at the man in front of him, Tommy now out of sight, "I'm sorry sir, I was just trying to get by but schlatt wouldn't let me go." Tubbo’s voice exuded reassurance, he seemed almost relieved to see Wilburs soft demeanor greeting him.

Wilbur lets a deep sign loose, bending down to Tubbo’s eye level. "Rest assured, I am nothing like Schlatt. I'll help guide you through these ruins. Please follow me”. Wilbur out stretched his arm to offer Tubbo a hand to hold. Without saying a word, Tubbo grabbed ahold of Wilburs hand, his grip was tight but welcoming. Tubbo relaxed slightly, they were off. Tubbo just hoped they were gone long enough for Schlatt to follow them. 

The walk was slow, it was almost as if Wilbur was being slow on purpose. He was slow enough that Tubbo could hold his hand and not be dragged but walk beside Wilbur. The man was tall, much taller than Tubbo but not that much taller than Tommy’s suspected height. Even with the impressive height difference, Wilbur did not walk proud like a tall man would. Wilbur stood with a slight slouch, almost like he was ashamed of his height. The slouch felt timid but Wilbur’s hand was warm, Tubbo felt safe, he’s been feeling cold since he fell, the temporary warmth was welcomed. 

“Sincere apologies, I never asked for your name. You know who I am but I know nothing of you.” Wilbur spoke as they came to a brief halt. The abrupt stop startled Tubbo, but he soon refocused as Wilbur looked at him. “Well? What’s your name kiddo?” Tubbo looked up at Wilbur, a worried smile graced his soft face, “Tubbo sir, my name is Tubbo”. His voice was shaky but true, Wilbur let out a slight chuckle. “Hm Tubbo eh? What a strange name, well I suppose your fall is stranger than your name. We’ve been down here a long time you know that Tubbo. You are the first outsider to have graced this broken land's presence in nearly a century.” Confused, Tubbo stared blankly up at Wilbur. 

“I might be wrong about the time, it's been a while” Wilbur shook his head and they pressed on. They were coming to the end of a long corridor, once they arrived at the entrance to the next room Wilbur stopped them again. 

“What's wrong sir?” Tubbo, polite as always tried to peer into the next room, he was starting to fear Schlatt may have followed them. “Heh, so polite Tubbo, no no nothing is wrong. I need you to do me a favor Tubbo, stay here at the entrance to the next half of the ruins. There are some errands I need to run quickly”. Wilbur straightened his back out before guiding Tubbo to one of the pillars lining the corridor. 

Wilbur looked down at Tubbo with soft eyes as he spoke again, “before I leave you here I need to ask you, do you like honey or cinnamon?” Wilbur’s words were softly spoken, Tubbo almost didn’t hear him. “I really like honey but both are fine.” The confused look on Tubbo’s face told WIlbur all he needed to know, he patted Tubbo on the head and quickly said he would be back. Once WIlbur had gone Tommy floated into view, slightly startling the boy. Tommy laughed at Tubbos reaction before speaking. “Well he left you, I wasn’t expecting that but I know Wilbur runs his errands fast. No idea if it's still there but about three rooms down there’s a shop, Wilbur must be going there.”

Tubbo reached into his pack, rummaging through the bag in search of his notebook. Once the pad had been located he pulled it out the bag and placed it next to him, now for the greater task, where were his crayons? With a triumphant “haza!” Tubbo had a green crayon in his hand, eagerly he grabbed the notepad again and began to draw. 

“ARE YOU FIVE?!” Tommy mocked, clearly jealous of the busy task Tubbo had made for himself. Tubbo tuned him out, with a soft hum Tubbo gave Tommy a look then quickly went back to work on his little doodles. 

Clearly bored with Tubbo’s seemingly childish antics he caved and looked at what Tubbo was working on. They weren’t incredibly good but they were doodles of what Tubbo had seen so far. An almost cute Schlatt, what Tommy assumed was the mountain they were under, Wilbur, they were all boiled down to simple doodles. Tubbo was even drawing a small version of Tommy. “What exactly are you doing this for?” Tommy said, this time instead of a mocking tone Tommy sounded annoyed. 

“Drawing, it's a good pass time. It’s also fun” Tubbo said matter-of-factly. Tommy moved around the corridor, clearly not pleased with the answer he had received. 

They waited for a short while longer, when Tubbo heard footsteps he rushed to put the book and crayon back, he would have to re-organize his bag later. Just as Tubbo secured his bag shut Wilbur strolled back into his view. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting that long, common lets get you home” Wilbur’s hand was held out to Tubbo again. Once again they were on their way. 

Tubbo stuck to wilbur like glue, holding onto the man’s arm tightly as they continued their walk. Tubbo was afraid, his body trembled, still in immense pain from the fall and in even more pain from the death grip Schlatt had on his shoulder. He felt weak, his legs trembled slightly. Tubbo was so tired, he hoped wherever they were headed it was safe, so he could finally rest. Tubbo could feel his eyes begin to close as they turned onto a stone pathway. 

“Are you with me Tubbo?” Wilbur jokes, shaking Tubbo slightly as an attempt to wake him up a bit. “Hey, stay with me kid we’re almost there” Wilbur's voice was shrouded in concern. As their pace quickened Tubbo started to wake up a bit more, the rushed feeling jump starting his tired mind only a little bit. 

Suddenly the two came to a quick halt, Tubbo assumed they had arrived at their destination. Wilbur quickly spoke up, “ I have to unlock the door, please for the love of prime Tubbo, don’t fall over. Tubbo could only nod his head. What was wrong with him? The weak feeling in his body came on so suddenly. 

Tubbo forgot about the fall, it had briefly left his mind, he could only guess that the time he had to wait for Wilbur killed the adrenaline rush coursing through his system. 

While Wilbur fished the keys from his pocket Tubbo took the time to look at his surroundings, he had been so preoccupied with staying awake that Tubbo never took the time to look around. The house was large, larger than any place Tubbo had ever lived. The building was a lovely mix of stone and a dark wood, homey, Tubbo had thought to himself. Tubbo took a quick look at the courtyard, though he wasn’t sure if you could consider the area a court or not. In what Tubbo assumed was a driveway was a parked camper van. There was really no place to drive down here so Tubbo wondered how it had even gotten here. 

Wilbur’s voice pulled Tubbo from his thoughts, the door was unlocked and Tubbo was being guided inside. Although Tubbo was completely focused on the ramblings of WIlbur he did hear the repeated apologies that were being made, “I have to apologize to you Tubbo, it really has been quite some time since I’ve been inside.” Tubbo finally noticed the grocery bag Wilbur had been carrying as he placed it down on the floor. Wilbur turned towards Tubbo, an arm wrapping around Tubbos shoulder, Wilbur guided Tubbo down the hall to his right. They stopped in front of a door painted a bold red, there were tons of stickers plastered on it as well. Wilbur spoke up again, “this was my brother's room” Wilbur's voice was in a somber tone, a small pause was taken, Tubbo could hear the hitch in his voice, struggle was apparent. “You can, you can stay on here for the time being. Get some rest, the bathroom is two doors from the right of this one feel free to shower when you wake up.” Wilbur turned to leave before he looked at Tubbo again, sorrow in his eyes a forced smile upon his face. “I can wash your clothes for you, rummage through the dresser drawers, you might find something that fits in the meantime. Uh just bring them to the kitchen if you decide to change” Wilbur paused again and turned to walk out of the room. Once at the door frame Wilbur turned back again to say goodnight, closing the door on his way out. 

Tubbo dropped his backpack by the door and took to removing his shoes, Tommy floated into view. It had been a while since Tommy showed up, Tubbo assumed it was about time Tommy made a re-appearance. 

Tommy spoke as Tubbo sluggish looked around the room. “I’ve never seen him like this Tubbo, I know you don’t know shit but I do. I knew Wilbur, man, what happened to him?” Tommy continued to lament, careful with his wording he continued to talk about the power Wilbur used to hold. Before Tommy died, he explained that this area was called L’manburg. Tommy’s gestures were bold and full of energy, Tubbo could only half listen as he got himself changed. No better time than now to go through his bag. As Tommy went through the country's riveting history, Tubbo dumped the contents of his pack onto the bed. “Tubbo you should have been there! It was SO COOL!” Tommy was clearly excited but all Tubbo could do was hum in agreement as he repacked his bag, the extra shirt he had packed left out so he could change. 

Once changed Tubbo placed his bag back by the door near his shoes. “Tommy as interested as I am in the history of L’manburg I need to sleep, kindly shut up.'' At that statement Tommy quickly stopped talking. Although it wasn’t in his nature to just stop talking he could clearly see the tired look on Tubbo’s face, Tubbo had also almost died, twice. Clearly Tubbo needed rest. Tommy would have to get Tubbo to ask Wilbur all sorts of questions, he needed to know what had happened to his brother, but for now he would let Tubbo rest. Tommy needed a fully competent Tubbo if he was going to get the context he needed. So while Tubbo slept, Tommy wandered around his old stomping grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur as toriel is a bold move considering the better casting would be philza as toriel and wilbur as napstablook. I changed the story around a bunch, so to me this works better. XD idk hope its flowing ok. 
> 
> feed back is VERY welcome


	5. A president of nothing

Tommy did not think Tubbo would be asleep this long, maybe he was being impatient, but he had to be. It had been so long since Tommy had left his resting place. He HAD to know what happened. As Tommy floated through the walls of the large house he took note of some things. 

The place was absolutely filthy, it was almost as if Wilbur wasn’t living there. It made no sense to Tommy, the house used to be full of people. Tommy was frustrated, he had no idea what had happened to his family, did they die? Had they left Wilbur on his own? Why would they all leave, Tommy’s thoughts were swirling around his brain, he had to stay focused. Tommy would go take a look at Wilbur, that would keep him busy while Tubbo rested!   
Now all Tommy needed to do was look for Wilbur, it shouldn’t be too difficult. The ruins of L’manburg weren’t expansive and Tubbo really didn’t believe Wilbur would leave Tubbo alone like that. The other side of the first floor had yet to be properly explored. Tommy was sure of himself that Wilbur was located somewhere around there. So that’s where Tommy was headed. If Tommy had his senses he would easily pinpoint Wilbur’s location as the kitchen, but since Tommy is dead his nose fails him. 

Wilbur was in the kitchen of his old house, desperately trying to remember the recipes he grew up with as a child. He was at a loss, unsure if his father had taken their old recipe book with him, Wilbur had to think long and hard about a hearty recipe. He needed something that would warm Tubbo right up, all Wilbur had to do was think of a damn recipe. 

Wilbur thought back to old L’manburg, the bakery his family used to frequent often, the soups his father taught him and his younger brother how to make. A smile was brought to his face as he remembered. With the memory now fresh enough in his mind he got to work on some stew. Humming a soft tune in the process, he didn’t want to wake the poor kid up by singing a ballad, so Wilbur kept the tune nice and light. A brief chill went down Wilbur’s spine, he shivered. Ignoring the sudden draft, Wilbur started on peeling some carrots for the stew. If he made it just right Tubbo would love it. 

Tommy finally made his way into the kitchen, spotting Wilbur at the counter, he peered over Wilbur's shoulder. Wilbur shuddered again, Tommy’s natural chill sending shivers down Wilbur’s spine.   
Tommy recognized the ingredients almost immediately, what Wilbur had out was almost all the ingredients needed to make a stew their dad used to make. It was one of the few things Tommy ate as a child, he was such a picky eater. On the coldest nights this warmed him right up. Tommy figured it was only suiting that Wilbur made this of all things for Tubbo, he only wished he could be there to eat it too. 

Sorrow suddenly overcame Tommy, he missed his family. He wanted to see his dad again. He missed the walk to the bakery, his brothers holding his hands as they walked home with fresh bread. Tommy wondered if Niki was still there. Her bread always came out the best. But if Wilbur was the only one left, he doubted Niki stuck around. 

What happened to his home? Everything used to be so lively, even stuck underground the much smaller country was flourishing. They traded with the neighboring provinces often enough that everyone could live comfortably, why would they leave? Tommy knew one thing, no one had died. If Wilbur was the only one alive then there had to be someone else stuck like this, right? 

Tommy shook his head in frustration, he was so confused. With all the thoughts running through his head Tommy needed to distract himself. Tommy looked back at Wilbur. While they traveled Tommy wasn’t really paying attention to how much Wilbur had changed. Long gone was their home land’s uniform. The familiar blue and white coat was replaced with a dingy brown trench coat, the coat was heavily torn and singed at the bottom. Tommy noted that the grey slacks Wilbur had on were also singed, was his brother playing with fire? Wilbur still wore his work boots. Tommy would recognize those anywhere, Wilbur wore them for most of Tommy’s life. The only other familiar articles of clothing Wilbur was wearing were his large circular framed glasses and the bright red beanie Tommy had gotten him for his birthday one year. Tommy felt some pride knowing his brother was still wearing the gift. The black turtleneck sweater was new. Tommy remembered only seeing his brother in various shades of yellow in the off chance he wasn’t in the old L’manburg uniform. 

Tommy thought back to something Wilbur had said to him. Wilbur had said that he would wear the uniform for as long as he was in charge. Tommy’s eyes widened in realization, if his brother wasn’t wearing the uniform then he wasn’t the president anymore. Tommy frantically began to search the house. The coat had to be here, it just had to! His thoughts loomed darker and darker, only the worst coming to mind. Tommy needed answers, he needed them soon. Wilbur had to be the president, he ran L’manburg most of Tommy’s life. There was no way Wilbur had suddenly lost power! 

He couldn’t find the coat, tears of frustration pricked Tommy’s eyes, threatening to spill at any given moment. Tommy went back to the kitchen. All he could do was stare, what happened? Tommy stood there while Wilbur cooked calmly. “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!” Tommy screamed as he clutched the sides of his head tightly. The room’s temperature dropped drastically as Tommy continued to spiral. Pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his head Tommy cried. He hadn’t felt a single thing in such a long time, this realization made him feel such strong emotions. Tommy continued to cry, wishing he hadn’t died, wishing he could see his dad, wishing someone would help him get through the things he was feeling. Powerless, Tommy felt alone and powerless. The weight of his sorrow crushed his chest, then he heard Wilbur's soft hum.

Wilbur had been humming softly this entire time. Working hard at recreating the stew from his childhood. Tommy had been tuning out the calming hum the entire time. He hadn’t even realized Wilbur was humming while he cooked, Tommy was too consumed in his spiraling thoughts. Tommy took a deep breath, shook his head. He continued to listen to Wilbur's calming voice, he had to be strong. Tommy was a big man after all, and big men don’t cry over a wardrobe change. Even if his brother was no longer in charge, Tommy needed to be strong, he was going to be Tubbo’s guide after all and it was about time he checked up on the only one who could see him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made you sad, you haven't seen nothing yet! this was a bit hard to write so I hope it flows well.


	6. An explanation is in order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could have gone in the notes section but who cares. If chapter 4 made you sad I'm very sorry I wrote half of that after a break down. If this chapter makes you sad I also apologize. I tried to have it end on a high note :) umm chapter 6 will have to start out a bit sad but I intend on a happy transition as we continue with the story. anyways please enjoy! :)
> 
> I also apologize for the tangent in the notes, you shall see what I mean :)

Once the stew was all sorted Wilbur made it a point to wake Tubbo up, it had been a good few hours and Wilbur was sure Tubbo regained enough energy to walk to the kitchen and eat something. Wilbur wished the bakery was still around, he would have gotten some bread. This stew was always best with Niki’s fresh bread. Wilbur let out a soft sigh as he made his way to Tubbo’s new room. Knocking lightly before gently opening the door, Wilbur peaked his head in.   
Tubbo was still sound asleep, Wilbur made his way over to Tubbo’s sleeping form. Gently Wilbur shook him awake. “Tommy, wake up. I made stew.” Wilbur's voice was soft, Tubbo groaned and turned over slightly. Wilbur shook Tubbo again, “come on get up, can’t have you starvin’ now can we?” the tone was sweet, a soft smile gracing Wilbur’s tired face. Tubbo stirred again, his eyes opened slightly. 

Finally, Tubbo was awake, even if only slightly. “Tommy! Glad to see you awake. I would have let you sleep longer but I made stew and I would prefer it if you ate it while it was still hot. I know that fall of yours must've taken a lot out of you, but some good hot stew should fix you right up”. Wilbur spoke at an up beat pace, not even realizing his mistake. 

Tubbo shook his head slightly. He was incredibly groggy, almost forgetting where he was for a moment. Then he registered what Wilbur had said to him. “Tommy?” Tubbo was confused, why had Wilbur called him Tommy? From what he saw the two didn’t look even remotely alike. Tubbo was even sure that Tommy was much taller than him. The mistake boggled his mind for a moment longer while Wilbur finally realized what he had said. “Did I call you Tommy?” Wilbur awkwardly chuckled. “Terribly sorry Tubbo. This was my brother's old room, I didn’t realize I had slipped up.” Wilbur ruffled Tubbo’s hair gently and made his way to the door. “Why don’t you get changed yeah? I’ll see you in the kitchen, just go back the way we came in and head onto the next hall. It will lead you straight to the kitchen. I’ll go set the table”. With that said Wilbur made his way back to the kitchen to do just as he said he would. 

With Wilbur gone and Tubbo awake Tommy made his reappearance. Tommy’s face was stricken with a combination of shock and sorrow, how could his brother be so off to confuse him with Tubbo? They don’t even look alike! Tubbo turned to look at Tommy, still incredibly tired and now mildly annoyed. Tommy had given him no context as to who Wilbur was to him and now he needed to know if he was about to play medium and speak on Tommy’s behalf. Oh if Tubbo found out that the only reason Tommy was going to help him was so that he could speak to his brother Tubbo was going to learn how to smack a ghost in the face. “Tommy”, Tubbo’s voice sounded both tired and extremely annoyed. Tommy felt as though he was in for an earful but it never came. “I need the absolute truth from you man, Wilbur is your brother right? Were you planning on using me so you could talk to him again?” Tubbo’s tired voice sounded soft, almost hurt by the prospect of being used. 

“No, NO, just no way. I am so confused right now Tubbo, but Wilbur can by no means know that I’m here. I want you to ask him some questions but, but I’m not using you so I can commun with him.” Tommy’s voice was quick and shaken, still taken aback by what had happened just moments before. 

Tubbo nodded, “ok, were you going to tell me that he was your brother?” Tubbo spoke with more conviction this time, he was less groggy now that Tommy’s much louder voice had woken him up a bit more. Tommy nodded “yeah I was”. Tubbo would just have to take Tommy’s word for it. He moved to get out of the bed, it was time to get dressed. 

Tubbo rummaged through Tommy’s dresser drawers, searching for something warm. After a short search he came upon a large green knit sweater. Tommy spoke up, “I hated that sweater, what are you takin’ it out for?” Tubbo laughed lightly as he pulled it over his head. Finally, something warm. Tubbo snuggled into the sweater and turned to look at Tommy, “I’m cold, duh”. Tubbo turned back to the dresser, he was now in search of some pants. 

“Haza” Tubbo exclaimed, “pants!” Tubbo excitedly put on the long pajama pants. They were much too long for him, solidifying the theory that Tommy was much taller than he would ever be. Speaking of Tommy, Tubbo looked back at him with a childish grin upon his face. Tommy looked only slightly annoyed, he really didn’t expect Tubbo to fully understand the new circumstances, he knew nothing of his home lands history. If Tubbo was excited about an ugly sweater and long pants then so be it. 

With Tubbo dressed, they left the room and made their way to the kitchen where Wilbur awaited Tubbo and unknowingly Tommy as well. Before they reached the kitchen Tommy stopped in front of Tubbo, “listen if I ask questions could you relay them back to Wilbur? Something happened here and I really need some answers”. Tubbo only nodded at Tommy’s request in an attempt to reassure Tommy that he would try his best. 

Tubbo was greeted with the smell of hot stew as he entered the kitchen, Tommy trailing behind him. Wilbur waved a brief hello and gestured for Tubbo to take a seat. A bowl was placed in front of him as well as a glass filled with what he assumed was water. Tubbo thanked Wilbur as the man sat with his own bowl. 

They ate in almost complete silence, until Wilbur decided to break it. “I really do have to apologize to you Tubbo, I really don’t know what came over me.” Wilbur took a pause to eat a bit more, “I haven’t lived here in quite some time you know that?”   
The question was asked rather matter-of-factly, Tubbo stayed quiet. “I must let you know Tubbo, my brother is very much dead, he took his final breath in my arms Tubbo. Since Tommy died, nothing, absolutely nothing has been the same! Do you know what changed Tubbo?” Wilbur paused again, his rambling scaring Tubbo slightly. “Uh-” Tubbo was in the process of forming a coherent answer when Wilbur interrupted him, “rhetorical question there Tubbo, you’ve never been here before”.

“Right, um what changed Wilbur?” Tubbo asked, still taken aback by how willing Wilbur was to share these details with him so quickly. “Tommy wasn’t the only family I had you know, I had a twin brother, and a father, and we lived here in this house! Tommy grew up here, he never even saw the surface.” Wilbur’s voice softened at that last bit, “when Tommy died everyone left me, my brother, my dad, my country. No one wanted to be ruled by a child murderer. Here's the kicker Tubbo, I didn’t kill Tommy. I found him lying there bleeding in front of the barrier. He had been missing for three days, all of L’manburg was out there looking for him, and I was the unlucky bastard who found him.” Wilbur was shrouded in sorrow, his thoughts consuming him, he hadn’t properly talked about that night in almost two years, it was maybe even longer than that, Wilbur wasn’t really sure of the time anymore. “I don’t even live here, I live in the camper van out in the front.” Wilbur let out a deep sigh, he felt terrible, pushing all his qualms onto Tubbo. He’s just been so lonely since everyone left. Wilbur was aware that Schlatt was still around but he wasn’t always here and Schlatt was terrible company regardless. 

Tubbo looked at Wilbur with kind eyes, he understood things a bit better. He also knew Tommy would not have said to follow along with Wilbur if he was the one who murdered him. Tubbo reached across the table to put his hand over Wilbur’s. “I’m incredibly sorry for your loss sir, and I don’t think you killed your brother either. I guess it's rather unfair that you’ve been left here by yourself huh?” Tubbo spoke in a soft tone, attempting to calm his gracious host down. Wilbur looked into Tubbo’s eyes and smiled. Tubbo wasn’t lying, that he could be certain of. 

“Thank you Tubbo, I really needed to hear that, well enough of the sorrow! I’ll lose my marbles if I think about it any further.” Wilbur laughed and quickly went to change the subject, “please tell me, how is the stew? It’s been quite some time since I’ve made it.” Wilbur’s quick subject change was slightly jarring to Tubbo but he pressed on, “It’s quite good, I’ve never had stew before. I like it alot though.” At that Tubbo ate his last spoonful of the stew, savoring the taste. Tubbo’s praise brought a genuine smile to Wilbur’s face. The smile on Wilbur’s face felt warm and genuine, Tubbo briefly smiled back before he went to take Wilbur’s bowl. “Tubbo what are you doing?” Wilbur asked with a slight chuckle. Tubbo was confused, wasn’t it obvious? “Helping you clean up? Wilbur you cooked it's only fair that I help clean up.” With that said Tubbo grabbed Wilbur’s spoon as well as his own dish and made his way to the counter. Placing everything nice and neat in the sink. 

Wilbur rose from his chair, grabbing the stew pot, and made his way to the sink as well. “Well then Tubbo, let's get cleaning!”  
With that the two made quick work of washing dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. While the two worked Tommy kept a close watch. Watching his brother eagerly share such upsetting details hurt more than he expected. He didn’t even have to ask any questions! Was Wilbur really that eager to explain himself? Tommy's head spun, all these overly thought questions rattling in his brain. Why did he ache while he watched Wilbur clean with Tubbo? He never even helped clean up after they ate, their dad was always so quick to do it. Was it better that Tommy was dead? Was Wilbur going to replace Tommy? Tommy shook his head violently, as though he was trying to shake the dark thoughts from his mind. He really did not want to deal with whatever it was that he was feeling, not right now not ever.   
Tommy was so enthralled with his thoughts that he didn’t notice Tubbo take his leave. Tommy could really only assume that Wilbur sent Tubbo off to get some more rest, he would have to check and see later. Tommy’s attention was brought back to Wilbur, he was baking? Tommy couldn’t remember the last time Wilbur baked anything but from the looks of it, another family recipe was being used. 

His heart sank, Tommy remembered everything his father made them growing up, honey pie. Although the use of cinnamon was new, Tommy remembered watching the process, always waiting there patiently when his dad asked him to stir the custard. Tommy reached out to grasp at the spoon Wilbur was quietly stirring the custard mixture, tears streaming down his face. 

Wilbur tried his best not to cry as he worked on the pie filling. He knew that working on the pie would be a good way to keep busy while Tubbo slept. Oh Tubbo, he seemed so bright. Wilbur knew it wasn’t wise to hold onto the boy, Tubbo was not his brother. It wasn’t right to keep him here longer than necessary. He wanted to keep Tubbo here so badly, for the last two years he’s watched as every last resident of L’manburg left. To move further out in the underground, an underground he doesn’t even recognize. Wilbur thought back to Schlatt, it was truly unfortunate that the goatman had gotten to Tubbo first. He’s been trying for years to get out of the underground, but Schlatt’s soul was tainted. In all of this Wilbur was aware that he was no saint either. Still Wilbur never made an attempt to leave the underground. Tubbo didn’t know it but with him being an outsider he was in much more danger than he realized. If someone was selfish enough they could take Tubbo’s own soul and use it to leave. The barrier would probably let them through, still Wilbur never tried so he wasn’t completely sure of that. There was much more thinking to do but in the meantime, to ease his mind, he would make some pie. He hoped Tubbo liked pie, Tommy always loved this pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy howdy, ok idk were to start with this one, I tried to end it on more of a high note. I also realized that this is technically an au but its also not? I think what I've done is taken the loose structure of Undertale and the dream smp cannon and characters and re wrote it into a story line that's sort of different. Technically with characters like Wilbur and how he's playing out in the smp right now it would make more sense to place him somewhere else, but because I've changed things so much it only felt natural to place him here in the ruins of L'manburg. i have a whole other google doc with a chart of every single character in undertale. I had full intention to re cast every single one. as you can see by the bareness of the ruins I did not do that. I also have enough characters to recast everyone but with how I've structured things and with what I have planned I really couldn't do a faithful au. so its a concept? I'm rambling aren't I? I also am fully aware that I don't have to explain myself at all but I felt the need to cause why the hell not. especially since I can't for the life of me write Tommy gremlin enough. I really hope that little explanation was helpful. Anyways hope this chapter was good enough. I know its long so I'm a bit unsure about the flow.


	7. Departure in sorrow, onto a new patch of land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey, so I know its been a hot second but I'm a college infant. I had to stop writing to finish up the fall term so I'm gonna try and knock out some new chapters for y'all. anyways around the last time I updated it was the beginning of finals I think so all that took up my time. I am not abandoning this at all so buckle up and get ready to get back into my garble. I also managed to get a technoblade tattoo, so fair warning when we get up to him in this story there might be some favoritism lol.
> 
> I hope everyone had a safe holiday btw. ok enjoy the update. you'll see me again in the notes at the end.

Waking Tubbo up was not an easy feet, Tommy and Wilbur were looking down at Tubbo who was very much knocked out. While Tubbo had been asleep up until now Tommy was out exploring the ruins of his old home, Wilbur had baked his pie and went about cleaning his campervan. Separately the two had come to the decision that it was time for Tubbo to get up.  
Tommy was already in the room when Wilbur quietly made his way in. While it was Wilburs full intention to wake the kid up, he by no means wanted to scare him by barging in. 

Tubbo may be in Tommy’s old room but Tubbo was not Tommy, he was a guest. Tommy frowned when he saw Wilbur walk in and groaned. “WHY?!” Tommy whined as Wilbur went to shake Tubbo gently awake. 

Tommy’s small tantrum combined with Wilbur’s light shaking was enough to wake Tubbo. Groggy Tubbo nudged Wilburs hand off his shoulder, clearly not awake enough to realize the mistake he was about to make. “Tommy, would you please stop screaming, I’m trying to sleep” Tubbo’s voice was slurring and he clearly wasn’t aware that Wilbur was the one who shook him awake. Tubbo’s slip up made Wilbur’s eyes grow wide. 

Was Tommy here? Was he a ghost, why was Tommy screaming? Wilbur, dazed and incredibly confused, spoke. His voice firm but clearly shaken, Wilbur was about to make a brash decision. “Tubbo, I think you need to leave.”

Wilbur’s statement had shaken Tubbo wide awake, “what? Wilbur what are you talking about?” Tubbo’s voice was shaken, his eyes wide and face full of concern as he sat upright in the bed. Tommy had appeared behind Wilbur, face shrouded in concern but all he could do was shrug his shoulders, clearly confused. “You told Tommy to be quiet Tubbo, my brother is DEAD how in the world could he be screaming at you?!” Wilbur’s voice took a sharp turn, he started laughing, “MY BROTHER IS DEAD TUBBO, DEAD! D-E-A-D IN FRONT OF ME! Why of all people, is he haunting you ?!” 

At that last sentiment Wilbur started to cry, his rambling continued on while Tubbo sat there and stared. Tommy looked at his brother heartbroken all he wanted was to be with his family, his home, but the broken display of grief Wilbur had pre-formed showed him that his brother was as dead as he was. This was not the brother who he stood by at the brink of war, not the brother who raised him in their fathers constant absence. No longer did Tommy see the war hero and leader he loved so dearly. The man that sat distraught in front of Tubbo was broken and insane, this was not his Wilbur, this was not his brother. 

Once Wilbur’s theatrics were all said and done he promptly left Tommy’s room for the kitchen. Tubbo, deeply shaken, got out of bed and promptly gathered his things. If Wilbur wanted him out this bad he would try to get out of his hair as soon as he possibly could. While Tubbo frantically packed his things and got ready to go, Tommy stood there blankly staring at the door, Tubbo had walked through him at least three times already and Tommy could care less at this point. All Tommy could think about how this could have happened, surly this wasn’t because of him. Surly not, right?

Tubbo pulled the green sweater over his head, laced up his boots and grabbed his bag. Finally after running around for the past half hour he was in order. The only thing in his way now was Wilbur. Tubbo made his way to the kitchen, that seemed to be where Wilbur spent most of his time anyways. 

As Tubbo made his way to the kitchen Tommy followed close behind. The two made their way into the kitchen where Wilbur sat staring over a cup of coffee and a slice of some kind of pie. Wilbur looked up at Tubbo, eyes red from crying, tears still streaming down his pale face. Wilbur looked horrible, “Honey and cinnamon pie, Tommy’s favorite. You know the entire time you’ve been here Tubbo all I could think was how much you reminded me of my brother. You have a similar shine in your eyes. Tommy was so full of life but he had a natural pull to him, trouble followed him wherever he went. Should have known it would have killed him… I’m sorry I yelled at you Tubbo. You don’t deserve to deal with my bull shit”. With that Wilbur got up and took the slice of un eaten pie with him, promptly taking the time to pack it away and place it into a paper lunch bag. “Here we are, I can rest easy knowing you’ll have at least one thing to eat on your way home. We both know you can’t stay here any longer. I’m sorry Tubbo, I’ll escort you out.” With that said Wilbur handed Tubbo the bag and as promised brought Tubbo to the exit of L’manburgs ruins. 

The gate was made of heavy iron, it stood tall and imposing in front of them. Tubbo shivered and looked back at Wilbur, grim look upon his face, a silver key in his hand. “Tubbo beyond this point you will be entering fantasia and the rest of the underground, I can’t really help you from here but do know to watch your back, some of my old citizens may still be lurking their good people and some may be willing to help you. They may have all left me to die but they left for a good reason I suppose. Good luck Tubbo, I know Tommy will follow you until the end, he tends to do things like that”. 

With a heavy heart Wilbur reluctantly unlocked the gate he had sworn to never open again. Tubbo was gently pushed through, the gate quickly slammed shut behind him. Wilbur refused to look at him. The whole time Tubbo had been quiet, terrified that if he spoke Wilbur would go off on him again. With a gate between thm Tubbo finally said his goodbyes and politely thanked Wilbur for the pie and his brief hospitality. Tubbo turned his back on Wilbur like so many had done before him, once Tubbo was gone Wilbur sank to his knees and cried. loud and hard, ugly tears streaming down his face at a rapid pace. What had he done, what had Wilbur done?! Tubbo was his key to Tommy and he kicked him out ruining his last chance at forgiveness and redemption. 

Tommy was finally out of his daze and they approached a new gate, the gate before them was tall and wooden. An open welcome, Tommy stopped in front of Tubbo who had a heavy frown set into his face. “I don’t know what that look is for but what WIlbur did was so fucked up. Who knew he was that off his rocker?!” Tommy shouted loudly, his energy clearly made its way back into his system. Tubbo rolled his eyes, “look Tommy I have no idea what to do now and I techicaly got kicked out because of you, but I need you to help me. There’s no time to dwell on Wilbur anymore, he clearly wants nothing to do with us.” Tubbo spoke softly, wary of anyone hearing him. The last thing Tubbo wanted was a repeat of Wilbur, and if Tommy’s death was as horrific and impactful as Wilbur made it seem, Tubbo couldn’t slip up again. 

They walked through the gate, now they were officially in new territory and Tubbo had no idea where they were. Tommy took the lead after Tubbo expressed his confusion over their location. “Don’t you worry Tubbo my friend, I know exactly where we are” Tommy exclaimed, he exudes confidence. Tommy was desperate to keep his proud facade up for Tubbo, he couldn’t place why but he wanted to be liked so bad and Tubbo was all he had at the moment. 

Suddenly Tubbo’s attention was brought to a noise coming from behind. “What was that?” Tubbo said nervously, Tommy peered from behind him confused, he hadn’t heard a thing. 

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, two figures appeared from behind a tree. Upon seeing the figures Tommy groaned, “you have got to be joking, these dick heads can not still be working boarder!” Tubbo chose to ignore Tommy’s sentiment as one of the figures spoke up. “You are trespassing on Fantasia land, state your name and purpose before we send your ass back to L’amaburg.” 

Tubbo started to panic, Wilbur didn’t mention guards, neither did Tommy, he wasn’t sure if he should lie but he had no time to think if these guards were serious. Tubbo started to stammer trying to explain himself, he was so nervous but his words were coming out too quick and too jumbled for the two guards to understand. One guard sighed deeply and placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. 

“I think we can both see that you’re no threat kid, we’ll escort you to town. I’m Sapnap, this is George, take a breath kid ok? We’re not gonna hurt ya.” Sapnaps demeanor was calm, he could clearly tell that this kid was no threat so if they escorted him into town then hopefully their asses wouldn’t be on the line. 

Tubbo took a deep breath, hearing what Sapnap had to say eased his nerves greatly. Hopefully Tubbo could get some help from this new town so he could make his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok
> 
> i first want to address the obvious because im really running off the script with this. all the developments that go on in the dream smp are not being taken into account as I write. I also have to change the tags a bit as you will see as we progress into the snowden area some character roles are being filled by people who aren't associated with the dream smp. once their properly introduced I'll explain a bit more but I am removing a particular tag because that person no longer makes content due to some very serious aligations that I am not knowlegeable enough to explain so I took the measures to remove them from the future chapter where they would have been introduced. also the reason that non dream smp people are being added to the story is so I can flesh the world out a bit more, they don't matter to the story but I want them there to make the underground feel larger. i am also aware that the smp is huge and there are so many people on it but there are also alot of npc in undertale and I wanted balance that out a bit more. anyways those people will be explained in a future notes section i just wanted to let y'all know that was gonna happen. also how do we feel about sapnap and george as sans and papyrus, i thought they would be a cute duo, they are not related or romantically involved fyi in case anyone needed that cleared up lol. also im not doing the whole megalovania thing with sapnap he isn't crazy powerful like sans. i have my reasons for placing people in these roles and while they don't really fit the story 100 percent I am diverging from whats cannon on both accounts so hard so i don't think it matters that much.
> 
> unrelated: I have been reading the comments and I am so glad people are enjoying my story so much please keep commenting my ego needs this desperetly lol. also sorry for all the spelling errors in the notes i refuse to fix them. i got welcome home theseus on my ribs with out the comma, i am never gramatically correct. lol

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Fantasia is even what the "dream team" area is called but for context Fantasia is where new home would be (asgore's fight). I read fantasia in a fanfic and I'm rolling with it.


End file.
